Spontaneous Combustion
by AT Fan
Summary: Sam and Daniel talk before the big event. S/J established relationship Sam/Daniel friendship. I missed the Science Twins getting together and having fun. Set after Season Eight Threads


Exactly one week since the fishing trip and two days before the big event

Stargate-SG-1

Disclaimer: Not mine belong to Sci-Fi, MGM, Gekko not me unfortunately no money being made from this

Spoilers- Up to and including Season Eight Threads

Pairing- S/J Established Relationship Sam/Daniel friendship

A/N – Muse thought of this while studying for the GMAT. I missed the Science twins.

Daniel's thoughts are in Italics

**Spontaneous Combustion**

**By **

**ATfan**

Exactly one week since the fishing trip and two days before the big event.

"Daniel you can't be serious"

"Come on Sam this is _me_ you are talking to, I know you, sometimes in ah, oh my God that's scary kind of way and well this thing with you and Jack well let's just say it has an energy all it's own."

"Spontaneous combustion"

"Sammm, I can't believe you just said that".

"Well a lot of times it felt like it."

"I'll bet"

"Daniel, I can't believe you just said that."

" Me either but sometimes just watching you two…"

_Daniel couldn't say it out loud he wouldn't hurt Sam like that but sometimes it just made him so sad to watch them the silent interaction, innocent touching the way they just seemed to be aware of each other and in their own little world. He still missed Shar'e he wasn't oblivious to other females finding him attractive and was flattered but she would be his first true love his wife forever in his heart and watching them knowing what they would soon have made him happy for them but sad that his time with Shar'e was so short._

"I'm sorry I guess it must have been hard for you."

"Yeah sometimes" His wistful expression said it all.

"We didn't mean to, well it was hard, and…"

Even though they had not been together in the traditional sense of a couple they were still there for each other through the near death infirmary times and close calls on the battlefield. Whenever either of them had gotten hurt they stood vigil and made sure the other knew they were there; they never woke up alone.

"Sam, don't think I didn't understand and I knew you and he had reasons and honor and duty to not actually…but the whole time I was thinking, please let them not be too late."

"You're not the only one and then I almost ruined it…"

"You did what you felt you needed to in away it was good I think although the guy, well totally wrong for you but deep down you knew that right?"

"Yeah, I wanted normal but the truth is us, the team what we do, know, we aren't anymore so how could I expect to have a normal relationship, date a normal guy ;wouldn't be me as much as I wanted it to be. I was in denial even when I showed him the ring and tried to explain how I felt, I didn't really; I was ambiguous and vague and so was he. You know he said he wouldn't be here what was that supposed to mean?"

"Uh, Sam he was being truthful if he knew how you felt that you were willing he would quit, retire, whatever to be with you."

"I'm glad we finally talked, do you think I am rushing into it I mean we haven't even…."

Her fair skin gave her embarrassment away as she turned a dark shade of red.

"You will and it will be great, remember spontaneous combustion?"

She laughed, "You always make me feel better"

"Besides, there was that one time, well Jack told me about it but…"

"What time Daniel, they had _never_ kissed to Sam's knowledge before this weekend at the cabin unless…"

"Daniel, spill or I will have to hurt you."

"Jackkissedyouinthetimeloop" he said hurriedly hoping she wouldn't understand what he was saying.

"Oh, he was so busted, so that was what _that look_ was about."

Well if she could put that look on him with a kiss maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

The silly grin she was sporting told Daniel all he wanted to know about what she was thinking but he couldn't resist it was so fun to tease her she was the sister he never had.

"So any lurid fantasies starring Jack"

"After ten years, what do you think"? She blurted out without thinking

_Oh maybe I am a little drunk I can't believe I just said that._

"Okay"

"I can't believe Teal'c took Jack jello wrestling for his bachelor party."

"Me either"

"I saved you"

"Yes, you did not really my scene is it?"

She could just imagine Daniel there, being miserable no this was so much better like they used to be before everything and she liked it.

"I've enjoyed this, we never really talked you know after you got back, this last time."

They hadn't talked about it. The **it **being the fact a robot double of Sam Carter had imprisoned him and killed him. He had known it wasn't really her and it wasn't her fault the replicarter looked like her so it was a mute point for him but he sensed she needed to know he didn't blame her for it.

"It wasn't you, I don't blame you."

"But she looked like me…"

"Not you, her eyes, definitely not you"

Daniel had spent a long time staring into those lifeless evil eyes and come to the conclusion the robot double wasn't her not really, in any way that mattered.

"I'm really happy for you Sam, you deserve it"

"Thanks, Daniel"

"Are you nervous?"

"A little, but it just feels right you know like how it is meant to be."

"You are happy"

SGSGSGGSGSGSGSGGSGGSGSG

Back from the honeymoon

"Daniel"

"Jack"

"Sam"

"You guys look great"

"Thanks"

They did look great both had tans from their honeymoon in Hawaii when Daniel had asked Jack why he picked Hawaii he said two things cool ocean and Sam in a bikini.

He noticed something else as well the tension that for as long as he had known his friends was gone there was no more electric current about to zap them, no uneasiness with each other, no forced smile or blank expressions that had characterized their recent relationship. In it's place where two people clearly in love, happy and content. Jack's eyes always expressive were literally shining with love for Sam and she was beaming right back. They were nothing if not professional but underneath the uniforms were two people at peace at least. The slight touches and closeness they always had was magnified and Sam who had never worn her engagement ring from Pete on the base was sporting a small gold band on her right hand and Jack had a matching one on his finger as well.

A/N – Let me know if you want me to continue this and for those people who weren't sure about the second number it's touching, still for cryin' out loud.


End file.
